A Faithful Friend Gained
by caseymac42
Summary: A sequel to A Faithful Friend Lost.


**A Faithful Friend Gained**

It had been about a month since Mike Stoker had lost his beloved black lab, Spencer. The dog had been sick for over six months, and once he had finally died, it had left Mike heartbroken. Being home alone, especially after a shift, had left Mike feeling lonely and sad…Spencer had done everything with him, and had gone everywhere with him.

One morning after the shift ended, and the guys were getting ready to go home, Johnny made the observation about how down in the dumps Mike had been since Spencer had passed away.

"Boy, it's really tough seeing Mike so gloomy."

Marco nodded his head. "Yeah, it is…but I think I may have an idea."

The other three men looked at Marco curiously.

"What's that, Marco?" Chet asked.

"He gets another dog."

Roy shook his head slowly. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? He's obviously still in mourning. I really don't think Mike would be so open to getting another dog…especially not this soon after losing Spencer."

"Well, Roy…there's only one way to find out…and that's to ask him. I'll talk to him about it and see what he thinks about the idea. If he likes it…we'll all go with him to help him pick out his new friend."

"Pick out?"

"Yes, Chet…pick out. We'll take him to the local animal shelter. There are a lot of great animals there who need a good home…and Mike would surely be able to give one of them a good home. How about it?"

The other three men all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great. I'll even ask Captain Stanley if he wants to help us."

"And what if Mike says no, Marco?" Roy asked, playing devil's advocate.

"Then he says no, Roy. We have nothing to lose…and we'd be helping a friend, either way. If he says no, fine…but if he says yes…then Mike will have a new friend…and we'll have helped him to feel a little better…and helped to give a dog a new home."

####################

At home Mike was sitting out on his back deck, reading the morning paper, and looking up whenever he heard the bark of a dog in the distance…it made him miss his Spencer even more.

Reaching around his neck, he started to finger the silver chain he had on. The chain was actually his dog tags…or more specifically, Spencer's. He wore his friend's tags as a reminder of the best friend that he no longer had. Hearing the door bell ringing, Mike got up to answer it.

Opening the door, he smiled weakly when he saw who was standing there.

"Cap…"

"Mike. How are you doing?" Hank asked sincerely, and with a bit of concern.

"I'm alright. Come on in."

"You're sure? If you're busy or something…" replied a hesitant Hank.

"Nope…not busy, and I'd actually appreciate the company."

The engineer stepped aside so his captain could enter the house.

"Come on out to the deck. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Suzanne made me breakfast."

"I see some things never change." Mike responded with a slight smile.

On the way through the kitchen, Mike grabbed himself a glass of orange juice.

When both men were out on the deck, they sat down. Hank looked over at his friend with concern.

Mike exhaled softly. "You must think I'm crazy or something…a real head case…to be this upset over a dog."

"I don't think that at all, Michael. I just worry about you. Pets are family members too, and I'm not so insensitive to not know and understand that."

"Yeah, well I'm doing the best I can. Spencer was my best friend…how do you replace your best friend?"

"You don't, pal…but you do let your other friends in…let them know how you're doing, and what's on your mind."

"I know…and I'm sorry, Cap. I don't mean to shut you guys out, it's just that…well, I guess I didn't really think anyone would really understand how I was feeling."

"But we do. We see you at work…and it really bothers us to see you so upset. If I know my crew…the other guys are plotting something to try to help you."

Mike let out a small grin. "I can only imagine."

"I know you miss Spencer, but why don't you consider getting another pet…dog…cat…whatever."

"I don't know. I've thought about it, but I don't know if it would be the same."

"Of course it wouldn't be the same, Mike…but in time, you'd learn to love this new pet, too…just like you loved Spencer. Look, you haven't always been at Station 51, under my command, have you?"

"No. I've been at other stations and have had other captains before."

"And you've gotten used to them, right?"

"Well yeah…but it's not the same, Cap."

"I know it's not…but the difference is…working with different crew members are a life and death situation...and you get used to them…you manage. You'll get used to a new pet, too. This new pet won't be just like Spencer…but you'll adapt and learn to love him or her just the same. You got used to me, didn't you?"

Mike let out a small laugh and a smile. "Well, no offense to Captain Hammer…but it wasn't really very difficult, Cap."

Hank smiled in return. "Case in point. Look, all I'm saying is…give it a chance…a new pet just might be what you need."

"I'll think about it."

Think about it is just what Mike did during his few days off. By the time he returned back on shift, he had made a decision and felt pretty good about it. When Marco and the rest of the guys approached him about getting a new pet, during the shift, he was very agreeable to it.

"Thanks for suggesting it, Marco. The truth of the matter is…I'm lonely at home. My house is empty without Spencer being there…you know, greeting me when I'd get home from a long shift…not to mention if the shift was a particularly difficult one. A new pet just might be what the doctor ordered. I'm sure cats are great pets, Marco…but for my life style and what I like to do…I want another dog."

Marco smiled at his friend. "If it's a dog you want, Mike…it's a dog you'll get. I even know the place we'll go…the animal shelter…the one on Magnolia."

"That's a great idea, Marco."

Johnny looked curiously at his friend. "You know, Mike…I don't think I ever heard the story of how you got Spencer."

Mike's expression turned pensive, as he thought about how his beloved dog Spencer had come into his life.

"Well…I had been at my first station assignment for a couple years…Station 97 in Azusa, when we were called out on this fire…it was really rough. After battling it for four hours, we returned to the station, and this scrawny black dog was sitting in front of the engine bay doors. We got out of the engine, and I was the one the dog came over to first. We looked for tags or something that might tell us his name or where he was from…nothing. My captain made a few phone calls, and when there was no word about a missing dog, we decided to keep him around the station for a while. He never left my side, and that night when we turned in…he instinctively knew which was my bunk, and went over to it. That night he slept on the floor beside my bed. By the end of that shift, when there was no indication that anyone was looking for him, the guys all told me that the dog needed to come home with me…he wouldn't bother with anyone else. I was renting a small bungalow at the time, and wasn't sure that my landlord would appreciate me having a dog, but it turned out that he was a big dog lover…so there was no problem. I took him to the vet and the only issue the dog had was that he was malnourished. I took him home and it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I named him Spencer after Spencer Tracy. One of my favorite movies is 'The Devil at 4 o'clock'…the rest is history."

The rest of Mike's friends' all smiled at the touching tale of how Spencer came into Mike's life…seemingly choosing Mike over all the other men on his old crew.

Two days later, when the shift ended, Mike and his friends met at the local animal shelter. Entering the part of the building where all the dogs were kept, Mike's heart started to beat fast…seeing all the dogs was a reminder of the one dog that he no longer had in his life. He thought to himself that maybe he wasn't able to do this...to replace his beloved Spencer…or that he just wasn't ready, or really even meant to have another dog in his life.

But he had the caring support of his friends, and he knew that they weren't going to let him leave until he had picked out another dog. He looked in all the cages…big dogs…little dogs…hairy dogs…smooth haired dogs…but no Spencer. All six of the men, Hank included, split up and went to investigate all the possibilities.

Chet became somewhat attached to a sweet and solid bull dog…Roy fell for a collie mix …Hank actually admired a very large Great Dane…Marco adored a fun loving beagle…and Johnny fell in love with a beautiful cocker spaniel.

As each approached Mike with their "chosen" dog that they'd have him go home with, Mike shook his head and smiled. Looking at each dog, he was amazed at how symbolic of the various men each one was. The bull dog was quite reminiscent of his friend Chet's stocky build and tenacity…the collie mix was quite representative of Roy's personality…the Great Dane, all one had to do was look at Hank and then look at the dog, and you'd see the similarities…Marco and the beagle…a perfect match…and Johnny…the cocker spaniel was symbolic of all the girls that Johnny was famous for trying to go after for a date.

Each dog seemed very nice and would probably make someone a good pet, just not Mike. He was starting to become dejected again. He was at the end of one of the rows, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a German shepherd/husky mix…and he had the blue eyes of an Alaskan Malamute.

Going over to one of the women who worked at the shelter, Mike asked her to bring over the shepherd mix that he had been admiring.

Once the dog saw Mike, his tail started to wag, and Mike was immediately smitten. He had fallen for the dog's kind face and soulful blue eyes…it was a perfect match.

"Hey guys…this boy is the one."

After taking care of some paperwork, and bringing the dog to the on-site vet for a check-up and shots…Mike had his new friend. Thanking his friends for their help and encouragement, Mike then made his way to his truck, his new dog in tow.

As Mike drove away from the shelter, a big smile crossed his face as he looked beside him and saw the sweet handsome boy that was on the seat next to him.

"You need a name, buddy." Mike thought for a few moments, then inspiration hit. "I know…I wanted a new friend, and you're it…I'm going to call you, Buddy…a great name for a new friend…Buddy. I think you and me, this is the beginning of a great friendship."

Mike went to the store and picked up some things for his new friend…food, a collar, and a few new toys.

When they got home, Buddy was immediately comfortable. After dinner, Mike and Buddy relaxed out on the deck, enjoying each other's company. That night, Mike had the best sleep that he had had in a few months. After worrying about Spencer's illness and subsequent death, and the loneliness he had felt afterwards, it felt good to finally be at ease again. Buddy slept on the floor beside Mike's bed.

The two of them had eased into a comfortable routine. Mike's neighbors were once again happy to watch his dog while he was on duty. The best part for Mike was when he returned home after a shift…Buddy was there to greet him warmly. In time, he knew that Buddy would become his new best friend, and was grateful to have this dog in his life, but he also knew that he would never forget Spencer, and would be eternally grateful for the years of friendship that he had had with him. As he had told Buddy the day that he brought him home…a great friendship was born.

The End


End file.
